ponymondawnduskfandomcom-20200213-history
Stats
Stats, short for Statistics, refer to the numerical values in each field of each individual Ponymon. They determine certain aspects of battles. List of Stats 'Permanent Stats' 'Hit Points' Hit points, abbreviated as HP, determine how much damage a Ponymon can receive before fainting. It's the most visible stat in battle, showing graphically and numerically. 'Attack' The Attack stat determines the damage a Ponymon can deal with physical moves. 'Defense' The Defense stat determines the damage received from physical moves. 'Special Attack' Shortened as Sp. Attack, this determines the damage dealt with special attacks. 'Special defense' Shorted as Sp. Defense, this determines the damage received from special attacks. 'Speed' Determines how quick a Ponymon can move in battle. The Ponymon with higher speed will move first in battle under normal conditions (see Trick Room). 'In-Battle Stats' 'Evasion' Determines the percentage, or chance, that the opponent's move will miss. The initial value at the beginning of each battle is 100% and can decrease or increase using moves such as Double Team. 'Accuracy' Determines the chance of hitting the opponent, the initial value being 100%. Formula to determinate the chance of a move hitting {C}Where Abase= the base accuracy of the move used (for example if it's 80, Abase= 0.8) If P is greater than 1 the move would never fail (100% chance of hitting) This is not applied to moves that never fail such as True Hit Damage Calculation This formula is employed every time a Ponymon does an attack. *Level is the level of the attacking Ponymon *Attack is the value of the attack stat of the Ponymon attacking, and Defense is the value for the defense stat of the Ponymon receiving the attack. If it's a special attack, the Sp. attack value substitutes the attack, and the Sp. defense value substitutes the defense. *Base is the base power of each move (for example, Hoof Stomp has a base power of 45). Modifier: *STAB means "same type attack bonus" if the Ponymon does an attack that is the same type than the type of the Ponymon this value is 1.5, otherwise is 1 *Type is effectiveness, it can take values of 0.25, 0.5 (it's not very effective) 1, 2 or 4 (it's super effective). This depends of the type of the move used and the type of the defending Ponymon *Critical, if the move is a critical hit, it takes value of 2, otherwise is 1 *Other is modified by factors such as held items, weather, field advantages, etc. *rand is a random number between 0.85 and 1 Stat Modifiers Some moves and abilities can change stats during battle, raising them and lowering them as part of the effect. Some items will also do this. In-battle stat modifiers multiply specific stats by a certain amount, meaning that a higher starting stat will have a bigger change. For each stat, there are six stages of increase, and six stages of decrease. The stages are cumulative: adding a stage of increase, and then a stage of decrease, results in no net change to the stat. The six stages of increase are x1.5, x2.0, x2.5, x3.0, x3.5, and x4.0. The six stages of decrease are 2/3, 1/2, 2/5, 1/3, 2/7, and 1/4. Accuracy and Evasion modifications are calculated in a different manner. Stages When a status move is used, it increases or deceases a Stat of an in use party or foe Ponymon. It will be measured according to the following tables: Category:Mechanics